supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tariko's Racial Abuse
Transcript Nicole: "Tariko Kirochu, 15 years old, got told off by a Scottish passenger who's uncle was a POW and got decapitated in 1943." Kirochu family are seen in a train Ji woong: "Tari-chan?" Tariko: "Hm?" Ji woong: "Teach me about Emperor Hirohito." Tariko: "Hey, Zhu-kun Xiaoyi, are you listening?" Zhu: "Yes Tariko-san, I'm listening." Tariko: "Emperor Showa was the 124th Emperor of Japan, he was born in 1901 and died in 1989 at the age of 87, He became emperor at the age of 25, he was the youngest WWII leader, being 38 when it started and 44 when it ended, the others were in their 50's, 60's, and 70's, he, according to people, was shy, troubled, he was also a marine biologist, and he was the only Axis leader to survive because if he was killed or tried, it could cause a mass suicide or worse, Japan becoming Communist, he got to do Disneyland in 1975, he has negative connotations due to his Imperial Japan connections and----" ???: "I KNEW IT! YOU JAP! YOU'RE TALKING, YOU FAVOR JAPAN'S WAR CRIMES, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY!" Ji woong: "There's nothing wrong with learning about her country's imperial past!" Ji min: "Sir, what is your problem?" ???: "MY UNCLE WAS KILLED BY THE JAPANESE!" Ji min: "That's not an excuse to act racist to my sister, I'm Korean, I don't hate her, she's nice, shy, beautiful than your ugly-a**!" Tariko: "I like learning about the Empire of Japan, there's nothing wrong with that." ???: "GO BACK TO JAPAN, HIROHITO!" cries in her sister's arm stands up and grabs the man by his collar Zhu: "If you go near my friend's Japanese daughter again, I am gonna kill you, Is she a WWII Japanese officer?, No, Is she torturing anyone?, No, Is she raping anyone?, No, THIS GIRL IS NOT A JAPANESE SOLDIER, JUST BECAUSE SHE LIKES LEARNING ABOUT EMPEROR HIROHITO DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S A BAD PERSON!" Korean passenger named Chol Ri-Gan offers a Shadow plush to Tariko, who takes it from her Ri-Gan: "It's alright, my grandparents grew up in Japanese rule, my grandfather was a IJA soldier." comes up and smacks the racist man in the face Tariko: "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS TO ME! YOU ARE VERBALLY ABUSING ME JUST FOR TALKING ABOUT SHOWA TENNO! I CAN TALK ABOUT HIM IF I WANT TO, I'M SORRY FOR YOUR UNCLE, BUT THIS IS NOT A WAY TO BEHAVE, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE UK, YOU KNOW NOTHING, I LIKE LEARNING ABOUT IMPERIAL JAPAN, THERE, I SAID IT, YOU MAKE ADOLF HITLER LOOK LIKE A KIND MAN! IT'S NOT LIKE I BOTHER YOU WHEN LEARNING ABOUT WINSTON CHURCHILL, ALRIGHT! CONTINUE TO DO THIS AND I WILL CERTAINLY GO JAPANESE SOLDIER ON YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Ri-Gan: "Woah, she's awesome." Zhu: "She knows lots about WWII, even the Second Sino-Japanese war, It doesn't mean she's evil." James: "You, apologize, to my daughter now." James: "My daughter does not glorify Japanese imperialism, she picked up an interest in Imperial Japan after meeting a few Japanese war veterans in the UK, she knows about Unit 731, Emperors Meiji, Taisho, and Showa, Japanese war crimes, and the politicians at the time." ???: "NEVER! THAT GIRL IS THE NEW HIROHITO, JAP!" Tariko: "AM NOT! This is just rude, Don't use an emperor's real name infront of a Japanese person, I know this isn't Japan, but do this out of respect to me an my country!" ???: "IT NEVER MATTERS, JAP! I HAVE A WORD OF ADVICE FOR YOU, COMMIT SUICIDE!" Tariko: "Why? I'd never do that. Besides, suicide is harmful, the Japanese don't do that anymore, besides, Japan's suicide rates are lower." whispers into James' ear Tariko: "This guy thinks Showa Imperial Japan is the same as Showa and Heisei Modern Japan! How did he screw that up?" James: "I know, it's weird, I know some POWs hate the Japanese for what they did, heck, your great uncle was in Japanese captivity and hated them, strangely, he keeps it to himself while still loving you." Category:Conflict Transcripts